battlepiratesfandomcom-20200215-history
Avalanche
Event Overview The Draconian arctic compounds are crumbling under the Forsaken siege and access to their blueprint vaults is within our grasp. Sensing weakness, Grimshine has ordered her Reaver Horde into the Northern Arctic to lay waste to any in their path and to seize the valuable new and limited technology. So prepare your fleets for the final arctic raid, Captain. Demolish the last of the northern Draconian outposts and beat the approaching Reavers to the blueprint cache. Avalanche will begin December 11th and will run until December 17th. As per standard event procedure, Whiteout will be a staggered start with the following times: World Alpha: 9AM PDT World Beta: 10AM PDT World Gamma: 11AM PDT World Delta: 12PM PDT World Epsilon: 1PM PDT E.g., "World Delta" = sectors 301 - 400. Event Information Primary Mission Objective *Players will be presented with several options to earn Event Points during Avalanche: *Avalanche is broken up into several target types - Seek and Destroy, Avalanche Recon / Strike / Siege, and Avalanche Elite. *Seek and Destroy - Composed of Arctic Fleets ranging from Mid to High level World Map Targets, additionally Captains should be on the lookout for Reaver presence in Arctic Fleets as Grimshine’s horde is looking for codes to access arctic Strongholds. *Avalanche Recon - Composed of Low Level Campaign Targets, in order to Participate in Avalanche Recon you must be level 40 or lower (Co-Op Play Not Available) *Avalanche Strike - Composed of Mid Level Campaign Targets, in order to Participate in Avalanche Strike you must be levels 41-59 (Co-Op Play Available) *Avalanche Siege - Composed of High level Campaign Targets, In order to Participate in Avalanche Siege you must be level 60 and higher (Co-Op Play available) *Avalanche Elite - Composed of a Single High Level Reaver Horde, Avalanche Elite will be available to players of All levels (Co-Op Play available) Alert! The sonar signature for the Kraken sub has again been picked up in Forsaken Sectors. Avalanche will also feature the “Boss-Type” World Map target. This will contain a single powerful ship, be advised that only the best Captains should attempt this target, as it will contain powerful new cutting edge Draconian Technology. Captains who are able to destroy this new Ship type will be rewarded with approximately 2,500,000 Million Event points Notes: *Seek and Destroy - Eliminate Arctic Fleets on the World Map - Earn up to 225,000 Points per Target. *Avalanche Recon - Destroy Draconian Arctic Bases - 60,000 points bonus points available upon completion of the campaign. *Avalanche Strike - Destroy Draconian Arctic Bases - 700,000 bonus points available upon completion of the campaign. *Avalanche Siege - Destroy Draconian Arctic Bases - 2,000,000 bonus points upon completion of the campaign. *Avalanche Elite - Destroy a Single High Level Reaver Horde- 1,500,000 bonus points upon completion of the target. *Players can destroy Priority Targets to finish a combat early but will only earn points for what they’ve destroyed. *Targets in Avalanche Strike/Siege/Elite are Co-OP targets activated via the Campaign Relay. *Avalanche Recon/Strike/Siege or Avalanche Elite do not require previous campaign completions to activate. *Enemies destroyed in any of the targets will remain dead and do not respawn. *Targets do not scale to your level. *Arctic Fleets will be spawning throughout the Event and will be able to be destroyed for points at any time no matter what Campaign you have active. *You will not lose any points if you abort a Campaign, points are applied to your score once a target is destroyed. *All Campaigns have had their duration adjusted so that they will last for the entire Event. Event Prizes Limited Blueprint Store: Included in this event is a Limited Blueprint store where Captains are able to snag powerful blueprints. If you already own some of the select technology, your redemptions may be limited, so please make sure to check your blueprints to see which Limited Hulls you’ll have access to. Tier 1 *D2-E Armor - 60,000 *Agility System 1 - 50,000 *Battlecruiser - 60,000 *Leviathan A - 40,000 *Floating Fortress A - 50,000 *Vortex Torpedo D61-A - 50,000 *Vortex Torpedo D61-M - 40,000 *D1-M Armor - 40,000 *D1-X Armor - 30,000 Tier 2 *Battlecruiser X - 150,000 *Torrent Missile II - 300,000 *Siege Battery I - 550,000 *Asssault Torpedo D63-V - 400,000 *Asssault Torpedo D63-X - 75,000 *Asssault Torpedo D63-R - 100,000 *Stealth Attack System II - 200,000 *Strike System II - 150,000 *D2-M Armor - 125,000 Tier 3 *Missile Cruiser X - 2,500,000 *Mercury - 1,000,000 *Inferno Rockets - 3,500,000 *Impulse Launcher D92-U - 3,000,000 *D2-S Armor - 4,000,000 *Siege Battery II - 3,000,000 *Siege Torpedo D65-S - 2,300,000 *Stealth Attack System III - 1,300,000 *D4-E Armor - 1,700,000 Tier 4 *Kodiak - 12,500,000 *Nighthawk - 12,500,000 *Interceptor V2-C - 12,500,000 *Interceptor V2-H - 4,500,000 *Berserker - 12,000,000 *Enforcer - 10,000,000 *Nuclear Cruiser - 9,000,000 *Hellstrike - 8,000,000 *Reaper - 7,000,000 *Juggernaut X - 6,000,000 *Siege Torpedo D55-Z - 5,000,000 *Siege Missile D55-Z - 5,500,000 *Cryo Launcher D104-N - 6,000,000 Tier 5: *Siege Battery III - 4,000,000 *Wendigo Turret - 20,000,000 Limited Redeems: * 35,000,000 Savage Kodiak - Limited* to 1 redeem in this event and 2 capacity* per account. * 40,000,000 Phantom Nighthawk - Limited to 1 redeem in this event and 1 capacity per account. * 25,000,000 Grimshine's Berserker - Limited to 1 redeem in this event and 2 capacity per account. * 20,000,000 Highlander's Nuclear Cruiser - Limited to 1 redeem in this event and 2 capacity per account. * 9,000,000 Viper Interdictor - Limited to 10 redeems in this event and 10 capacity per account. * 9,000,000 Avenger - Limited to 1 redeem in this event and 2 capacity per account. * 9,000,000 Nash's Lightning Carrier - Limited to 10 redeems in this event and 10 capacity per account. * 9,000,000 Harlock's Atlas Carrier - Limited to 10 redeems in this event and 10 capacity per account. * 20,000,000 Dead-Eye Executioner - Limited to 1 redeem in this event and 1 capacity per account. * 60,000,000 Destroyer ECM - Limited to 1 redeem in this event and 1 capacity per account. *Limited: The number of Hulls you are able to redeem in this Event: Avalanche *Capacity: The total number of Hulls you are able to have unlocked on your account. Prize Recommendations Siege Battery: A special designed to be equipped to fleets hitting Bases. This Forsaken built special incorporates an integrated power cell that will boost your ships defenses to enemy Turret fire, while also boosting the amount of damage you deal to enemy structures. Wendigo Turret: This Draconian developed cryonic weapon is mounted with Supercharged Cryo-Flechette launchers that will leave ice in the water where they land. Focused fire on a single ship will eventually trigger a cryogenic shockwave which decreases target’s Combat Speed, Resistance, and Reload. BP Professors recommendation Prize Redemption * Avalanche will feature a large pool of prize options per tier that are available for purchase. Additionally, for the first time ever, there will be a special Limited Prize section where Players will be able to spend their Event points to unlock the extremely powerful Limited Hulls. * Players will earn points for completing World Map Targets and Campaigns. You will be able to redeem the points you earn for prizes. * Players will be able to redeem up to nine prizes per tier. Target List Map Targets Siege Fleets Kraken Fleet Elite Fleet Uranium Bonus There will also be Uranium awards based on points completion. These awards start at 150,000 Event Points scored and cap out at 10,000,000 Event points scored. Uranium awarded per tier: Gallery Siege battery.png Avalanche event.png Avalanche prizes.png Wendigo turrent.png Video Links *Facebook Event *Tips by CM Robot *bp information *Kixeye Briefing Navigation Category:Monthly-Raid